Naruto: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."I'll have you know I'm twenty-two!" Karenbana yelled...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

"_Long ago when the lands were at war, it was the hidden hand of the shinobi that often turned the tide of battle. Even today as peace reigns, shinobi must continue to work behind the scenes, defending their lands and their people. That's why here in the Hidden Leaf Village, you will find a new generation of young shinobi apprentices, all dreaming of being the heroes of tomorrow but for Naruto Uzumaki, it's not about being a hero; it's about training hard in the hopes of someday becoming Hokage." Tsunade said._

"Man, it's hot!" Naruto said as he, Sakura, Kakashi and Lee walked through the desert.

"Oh, shut up, Naruto! We've got our new summer uniforms; what more do you want? Stop complaining." Sakura told him.

"Just hang in there. The rendezvous point is right up ahead here." Lee explained.

"Some B-rank mission this is." Naruto mumbled.

"This person we're supposed to escort, he's important right, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"According to Lady Tsunade, he is." Kakashi answered before Naruto stopped. He saw a caravan up ahead coming towards them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked; the four ninja waited as the caravan passed.

"Is this all for one person?" Sakura asked.

"All these wagons, what the heck are they all for?" Naruto asked.

"My shopping," Michiru answered as the large prince got out of his wagon with a lot of trouble getting out the door.

"I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited; I had to have them. I just kept buying and buying and before you knew it, I ended up with all this. I am the Prince of the Land of the Moon; I'm Michiru. And you I take it-" Michiru started.

"-Are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, your majesty. I'm Kakashi Hatake; I'm the squad leader. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi finished.

"How do you do." Naruto replied.

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi stated.

"Pleasure's mine." Sakura replied.

"And Rock Lee." Kakashi added.

"Sir!" Lee replied.

"The four of us are your escort; we are here to see you safely home to your kingdom." Kakashi explained.

"Well, I can see I'm in good hands. Well, hello aren't you the pretty one, far too pretty to be a ninja." Michiru told Sakura.

"Don't be deceived; she's well qualified." Kakashi pointed out.

"You don't say. Thank you; I'm glad you've come." Michiru said holding out his hand as Naruto glared.

"That's alright really." Sakura told him as she shook his hand; Michiru rubbed her hand as Lee and Naruto yelled.

"She's cute." Michiru said before Sakura clenched her hand on his; Michiru screamed and tried to get his hand back. He finally did.

"Like you said; you're in good hands." Kakashi told him as Naruto and Lee giggled.

"I see; very impressive." Michiru said before a toy arrow hit Naruto in the head; he screamed and fell to the ground.

"Defensive positions! Take cover! We're under attack!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed a kunai and looked around.

"In real life, you'd be dead. Father are you sure about these people? They don't really look like much of an escort. Especially not the short one." Hikaru said as he got out of the carriage and stood by his father.

"Hey, just a minute there you little-" Naruto started before Kakashi put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Ho, I hope you'll forgive my son, Hikaru. He's at that mischievous stage that boys go through." Michiru explained.

"Nice to mean you, Hikaru." Kakashi replied before Hikaru fixed his glasses then smirked. Naruto tried even harder to get loose.

"Well then shall we be off?" Michiru asked before he led his son back to their carriage.

"Just deal with it; remember what Lady Tsunade said. If any harm comes to the Prince we'll have an international incident on our hands." Kakashi added as Naruto took the arrow off.

"_Far away in the southern seas lays the Crescent Island and on it the land of the moon, a tropical resort famous for its dazzling beaches and luxurious casinos, a paradise on earth. Everyone wants to go there at least once in their life to walk those golden beaches, smell the sea breeze, huh I'd like to go there myself." Tsunade said._

"_Yeah, and to gamble in those ritzy casinos, right Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked._

"_Nevermind." Tsunade replied._

Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi walked past the caravan when men rushed down the mountain nearby and the valley on the other side. Lee knocked out three; Kakashi knocked out two; Sakura knocked out two and Naruto knocked out one with shadow clones.

"The Prince and his son are returning from a royal tour of many lands. Your mission is to see them safely home. Their last body guards quit; apparently they couldn't stomach the job." Tsunade explained.

"Was it that difficult?" Sakura asked.

"I put Rock Lee on your squad for the time being. I expect you all to get along understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura replied.

"I can't understand enough the importance of this mission. Normally, I'd assign it to jonin level ninja but well... just keep on your toes and get it done!" Tsunade told them.

"Right!" Sakura replied.

"Will do." Naruto replied.

Michiru ate chicken, lasagna, seashells, lobster, turkey, potatoes and more. Chefs kept cooking and serving Michiru. Naruto, Lee and Sakura ate their ramen outside the camp.

Michiru and Hikaru slept in large beds while the ninja slept in a wagon or the ground. Kakashi and Naruto kept lookout; Naruto sneezed as he pulled the blanket tighter on top the wagon then shivered.

"So Prince Michiru, I assume you plan on being King one day." Kakashi said to Michiru as the ninja walked by his carriage.

"Oh yes, once my papa retires. Of course he's in perfect health, so that won't be for a while and I'm in no hurry to. My father wants to lead a little longer to you know broaden my horizon. ..." Michiru explained as Naruto watched Hikaru sitting on the back of the carriage playing a video game.

"So uh... what game you playing over there?" Naruto asked.

"...you know to..." Michiru explained.

"Looks like it must be fun." Naruto added.

"So what kind of king does the Leaf Village have?" Michiru asked.

"We don't have a king we have a Hokage. We have a remarkable woman...a shinobi." Kakashi answered.

"So much for trying to be friendly; fine be that way." Naruto mumbled.

"Is the title of Hokage passed down from generation to generation?" Michiru asked.

"No, the title goes to whoever's best at securing the peace and harmony of the village, no matter who it might be. Even this guy; in fact, it's Naruto's dream to be Hokage someday and in order to make that dream real, he's willing to risk his life and push himself to the limit every day." Kakashi explained.

"Really? Impressive." Michiru congratulated.

"Nah, it's just what we do and part of our training; it's not that big a deal." Naruto replied.

"How stupid." Hikaru added.

"What? Did you say something? I didn't quite catch that? Hey you, I'm talking to you, you stuck up little-!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi dragged him away from the carriage.

"Calm down, you hear?" Kakashi asked, setting Naruto down.

The caravan entered a town and saw that the circus was there. So Michiru and Hikaru went to see it. Everyone clapped as an elephant stood on his hind legs and held up a girl. Hikaru watched as some rhino ran through the middle ring then a man twirled plates with animals on top of them. Bears walked around on balls and zebras jumped through hoops. Then kangaroos boxed.

"Right! Left!" Naruto and Sakura shouted before Sakura punched Naruto in the excitement.

A clown jumped onto a trampoline and a giraffe caught him in the air. Hikaru laughed as he watched them. Suddenly the spotlight went to the middle stage and the ringleader stepped out.

"And now what you've all been waiting for... the one and only Chamu." He announced as the lights flashed everywhere and landed where a sabre-toothed lion was. Chamu growled and the crowd chilled. He jumped onto the ground.

"As rare as he is dangerous, the only one of his kind in captivity and here's Chamu's friend and partner, Kiki." The leader said as a monkey swung down and landed on Chamu's head, "and now, Chamu and Kiki are about to perform a special treat for you,"

Chamu and Kiki started playing volleyball together then Chamu jumped through four fire rings. Kiki ate an apple on his head before an archer shot the apple.

Kiki held another apple and spun it on his finger as Chamu moved around.

"If he's off by an inch, good-bye Kiki! Alright we need absolute silent everyone." The leader said but before the archer let the arrow go, one of Hikaru's arrows hit the apple. They moved the spotlight over to Hikaru.

"Easy shot." Hikaru mumbled.

"Bravo! Good eye there sonny! However let's see you handle this!" he said before Chamu ran around the ring with Kiki spinning the apple.

"Go ahead try again and if you win you get a prize." The leader added before Hikaru hit it again.

"Wow!" the leader stumbled.

"Wow! Way to go!" Michiru congratulated as the crowd clapped.

"Remarkable, the boy has talent." Lee added before Naruto scoffed.

"What a great shot! I've never seen anything like it!" the leader told Hikaru.

"I've done harder ones." Hikaru replied.

"You deserve a prize for that one. Now let me see; what do you think about-" the leader started.

"I want him!" Hikaru said pointing to Chamu.

"Huh? Chamu? Oh he's too big and dangerous, sonny. Besides, with Chamu gone I wouldn't have a show." The leader explained.

"I don't care. I want him." Hikaru replied.

"Well, son you have to understand..." the leader started.

"Father please!" Hikaru begged.

"Sure, why not? You know I've always wanted my own circus! Why don't we buy the hole thing, tent and all?" Michiru asked as he was fanned and served food.

"Is that for real?" the leader asked as he made a check for a million dollars.

"You can cash that as soon as we get to the island alright?" Michiru asked. The circus aws soon packing up to follow Michiru's caravan to his home.

"Amazing, this guy bought the whole circus?" Sakura asked.

"That's rich." Naruto added.

Chamu yawned as Kiki ate his apples.

"I've always wanted to play by the Land of the Moon; a delightful place from all I've heard. We'll give you a great show you won't regret it!" the leader assured as Hikaru walked towards Chamu and tried to give him an apple.

"Hungry?" Hikaru asked before Chamu roared throwing Hikaru back.

"Sonny!"

"Hikaru!"

Chamu jumped off his crate and towards Hikaru when Naruto grabbed him and rolled away.

"That was close." Naruto said as he sat with Hikaru in his arms.

"Sonny, he's a wild animal; be careful. He doesn't like humans; not even me!" the leader explained.

"Listen you've got to do something about him; he's dangerous!" Michiru yelled shaking the ring leader.

"We'll lock him in his cage and keep him guarded at all times. Won't happen again." The leader replied as Chamu ate the apple.

"That was a little scary huh?" Naruto asked.

"I-" Hikaru started before he blushed and roughly got out of Naruto's arms then ran.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't thank me I only saved your live is all!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

The caravan was moving the next day but with the circus following behind. Chamu was in his cage with Kiki sitting on top of it. Hikaru watched him.

"My Prince, I'm afraid a storm at sea has prevented the Royal Arch from meeting here as expected. I've had to make provisional arrangements and without a ship to take us home but not to worry it won't be long."

"Very well, in the meantime, I've got an important call to make here anyway." Michiru replied as his carriage separated itself from the rest of the caravan but Naruto, and Kakashi stayed with it.

Michiru brushed his hair while his caravan was full of flowers.

"Father, where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"We're going to visit your mother." Michiru explained.

"What?" Hikaru asked, awestruck. The carriage stopped at a small little hope with a young woman working in the garden. She stood up with a basket of vegetables. And walked towards the door as Michiru carried all the roses towards her.

"How wonderful to see you, Amayo!" Michiru started before Amayo dropped her basket in surprise. She tromped on some of her fruit running towards Michiru.

"Oh my Honey!" Michiru yelled. Michiru raised up his arms, dropping some of the flowers, but Amayo ran past him and towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru, is that you? Hikaru, my beautiful boy!" Amayo said before she hugged him.

"Huh? Wait that lady's the Prince's wife?" Naruto asked.

"Look at you Hikaru; you've grown." Amayo told him. Michiru cleared his throat and held roses towards her.

"Who are you?" Amayo asked. Michiru's flowers dropped the roses and his jaw.

"How could you say that Amayo? Don't you recognize me?" Michiru asked.

"Impossible... Michiru?" Amayo asked.

"Of course it's me!" Michiru shouted.

"What? No! No! I don't believe it! You're too fat!" Amayo yelled.

"Well if I am, it's only because of you. Ever since you left me, eating's the only thing that could help me forget my loneliness." Michiru explained before Amayo sighed heavily.

Michiru and Amayo went into the house; Hikaru waited on the stone fence.

"I'm so lonely without you. So is Hikaru. Please come home where you belong." Michiru pleaded.

"No, I can't be with you anymore. My only regret is Hikaru. If I hadn't signed that stupid wedding contract, I'd keep him here with me, and raise him myself!" Amayo yelled.

"Why did you hate me so much, Amayo? I gave you everything you wanted, didn't I? Wasn't it enough?" Michiru asked as Amayo's mother and father watched from the doorway.

"Oh, Michiru, you didn't give me the most important thing." Amayo explained.

"Huh? Hmmm... how about a new palace? A pink one?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"NO!" Amayo yelled.

"Then how about a villa for your parents? That way they could be with us year round even in the winter." Michiru suggested gesturing towards them.

"Ugh!" Amayo yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table then sat down. She sighed again.

"Why do you have to be so mean? Come on, come live with me again. I'll give you anything you want, name it. You want the royal jewels? You can have them, my love. Anything of mine, I'd even give up the Land of the Moon for you." Michiru said before Amayo's eyes widened and she slapped Michiru, so hard he fell to the ground. Michiru put his hand to his cheek and looked up at her.

"You really haven't changed at all. Even now, you haven't got a clue have you? About what really matters." Amayo replied as Michiru and Hikaru stared.

The next morning a ship was ready. All of the caravan and the circus were beginning to be packed on. Michiru and Hikaru waited at a dock.

"I don't understand, what more could she want?" Michiru asked.

"Prince Michiru, may I have a word with you about our departure plans." A man asked behind them.

"Hm... oh alright." Michiru said before he got up and followed the man.

"It's proving difficult to fit everything on the ship after all. We may have to send for things later." The man told Michiru as they walked away.

Hikaru looked at his videogame then turned it on.

"Hard to believe isn't it; that she's the boy's mother?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto watched Hikaru. Well Sakura watched; Naruto ate his ramen.

"Yep, she got sick and tired of living with the Prince so she left three years ago." Naruto replied.

"Can't say I blame her." Sakura added.

"Well, I'm going to see how the load's coming along." Sakura said before she left.

"Okay." Naruto mumbled through his full mouth. Hikaru stood up and walked towards where Naruto was eating. Naruto looked around and saw Hikaru but ignored him when the boat horn sounded.

"Is it good?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Naruto asked before Hikaru pointed towards his ramen.

"Oh yeah, not as fancy as what you're used to but I like it." Naruto answered; Hikaru frowned as Naruto stood up. Naruto walked away.

"You should be my vassal." Hikaru told Naruto.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"Serve me as my vassal and I'll give you anything you want." Hikaru repeated.

"Not a chance." Naruto told him before he started walking away; Hikaru followed him.

"Don't you like games? Or toys? I can give you all the games and toys you'd ever want" Hikaru said before Naruto stopped and Hikaru ran into him.

"Forget it kid! I'm not going to be your vassal or whatever it is okay? Grow up! Stop looking down on people!" Naruto told Hikaru sternly. Hikaru pulled his arrow back and hit Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto's face turned red before he took the arrow off and looked at Hikaru, breaking the arrow in half.

Hikaru took a step back as Naruto glared at him, "that does it! I've had it with you! So what if it causes an international incident? I don't care it'll be worth it!"

Naruto hit Hikaru on the top of the head with his fist; Naruto sat Hikaru down who fell to the ground. Hikaru then started crying.

"It's time somebody taught you that can't always have everything your own way. That's not the way things work." Naruto told him as Hikaru cried.

"NARUTO! DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID?" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him.

"Calm down, Sakura-" Naruto started before Sakura hit him; Naruto flew into the air then fell into the ocean with a splash.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

It was nighttime and the ship was sailing through the water; Michiru was dancing with a few circus girls as everyone ate, well almost everyone.

"Shake it Prince!" someone yelled. Michiru's face got red as he held a bottle of wine.

"This is wonderful! I'm forgetting all my troubles!" Michiru said as Naruto lay on the deck tied up.

"What did I do; just untie me? What's the big deal?" Naruto asked Sakura who was at a table nearby eating.

"You don't go around wacking the son of a Prince; face it, you have to apologize" Sakura replied as she stood up and got more food.

"No forget it; never. Not a chance." Naruto said as he turned around; Sakura walked over with a plate of food and waved the large turkey leg by Naruto.

"Suit yourself but you're missing one heck of a party." Sakura taunted as she ate it.

"What are you doing? Cut that out Sakura. Let me out of here! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled; Hikaru watched and laid his head on his hand. Suddenly an apple went missing from the table then another. Hikaru looked under the table and saw Kiki eating an apple. Kiki ran off a bit; Hikaru got the apple and held it out.

"Here," Hikaru said before the monkey walked towards him. Hikaru followed the monkey to Chimu's cage; Chimu growled. Hikaru cleaned the apple on his shirt then walked towards the cage. Hikaru held the apple out before Chimu jumped on the bars, throwing Hikaru onto the ground. Hikaru started crying and threw the apple at Chimu.

"Stupid tiger!" Hikaru yelled.

Kakashi walked towards the front of the ship.

"The new moon has passed." Kakashi said to himself before he saw lightning up ahead, "don't like the look of that."

Rain poured down on to the ship as Michiru lay in his room, drunk and seasick. He laid on his bed with a bucket on the floor. There was a knock at his door; a man walked in.

"Your highness, the cargo's in danger of falling overboard along with the animals." He reported.

"Then do something then. I didn't bring all these things this way to lose them at sea." Michiru replied.

"Prince Michiru will double your fee; please safe the cargo." A man told Kakashi.

"We'll do what we can. It's the animals I'm worried about." Kakashi replied.

"The circus people will help you; hurry there's no time to lose." The man repeated.

Naruto fell into the wall as Sakura untied him.

"Get up; we're going to need your help." Sakura told him as Lee and Kakashi went out their room.

"Easy for you; you're not starving." Naruto said as he stood up.

"What's the point?" Hikaru asked, leaning on the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares about the stupid animals? Just let them drown." Hikaru replied.

"What did you say? What did you just say?" Naruto yelled.

"Anyway, It's too dangerous-" Hikaru started before Naruto grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You spoiled little brat! First you buy them like they're a bunch of toys and now you're bored of them so you just want to throw them in the trash! You'd let all those animals die? Why you stinking little-" Naruto started as he lifted his fist up then lowered it, "oh, what am I doing? You're not worth the effort. You're a waste of space; go back to bed and stay out of our way."

Naruto let Hikaru fall to the floor then walked down the hall. Hikaru cried in the hallway alone.

Suddenly the ship lurched and Hikaru fell all the way to the floor.

"I'm not... no! I'm not a waste of space!" Hikaru yelled before he ran down the hall.

Up on deck, people were running around trying to move cargo, tie down cargo, or move the animals as water washed upon the deck. Hikaru walked out as people were letting the animals out of their cages. Hikaru walked towards Chamu; the leader waid was trying to let him out but a wave pushed the man away.

"It's no use, hopeless." The leader stated, leaving the keys in the lock. Kiki grabbed onto Hikaru's leg. Hikaru walked towards the cage.

"What are you doing? No leave him!" the leader yelled but Hikaru didn't listen. Hikaru kept walking towards the cage and unlocked the cage.

"What's he?" Naruto asked as he stood by the ringleader.

Chamu ran out just as a huge wave hit the ship; Kiki was washed away.

"Hang on! Hikaru!" Naruto yelled as Hikaru stood at the edge of the ship then a huge wave crashed on him and Naruto. Chuma grabbed onto Hikaru's shirt and pulled him up when they both fell in the water.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones dived into the water. Naruto grabbed onto the pair as the others held them to the ship and pulled them aboard. Kiki, Hikaru and Chuma were safe.

The next was a beautiful one; the ship sailed towards the port with all the cargo. Michiru and Hikaru walked out of their rom and onto deck; Kiki ran and jumped on Hikaru. Hikaru held him then Michiru backed away as Chamu walked towards them.

"Hey watch out sonny get back!" the ringleader yelled. Chamu walked around Hikaru as everyone started then placed rubbed Chamu's head; Chamu lowered his head and sat by Hikaru.

"Amazing. I've never seen Chamu do that with anyone before." The ringleader told Michiru.

"Well, go on." Sakura nudged Naruto.

"Hey, I-I-I just wanted to say... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have whacked you and I shouldn't have said those things so I'm sorry! Man you were great! Maybe a little reckless but you sure get points for guts. And I'm not the only one who knows how brave you were; they know it too." Naruto said as he bowed then sat in front of Hikaru.

"Same here. I'm sorry too for everything I did and said; that goes for you too; sorry, Chamu, I got mad when you didn't trust me right away. You see, all I wanted was for you and Naruto to be my friends. I've never been able to make friends. I don't know how." Hikaru bowed then sat by Chamu.

"Is that all you wanted? Why didn't you say so? You want a friend? You got one; from here on out we're officially friends." Naruto told him.

"You mean it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, now you've got three friends." Naruto added.

"Four friends." Sakura spoke up.

"Make that five." Lee agreed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The trip's almost over; once I get to my island, you'll all be going home." Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, that's true." Sakura agreed.

"So? Who cares? We'll just have to make a promise to each other; I promise never to forget you if you'll do the same. Deal? Friends forever?" Naruto asked as he pointed out his pinkie.

"Deal!" Hikaru replied as they pinkie swore.

"Wait a second, what about us?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, oh sorry." Naruto apologized as Sakura and Lee joined in.

"So we're...all of us are friends forever right?" Hikaru asked.

"Right." Lee answered.

"That's right." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Sakura answered before Chuma put his paws on top of their hands and roared, knocking them all over and making them laugh.

Finally far away they could see the Crescent Island. They made port and everything was unloaded.

"Be sure to come visit us at the palace." Michiru told the ringleader.

"Thank you, your highness. It would be an honor." The ringleader answered.

"Right let's be off." Michiru said as the carriage moved forward and the ringleader waved with his hat; Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Kakashi followed the carriage.

"Welcome to the Land of the Moon, nature's playground! Home of circs, man and son. After a day on our shimmering coral beaches don't forget to visit our shops and casinos. And stop by for a drink at the Crescent Restaurant at Main Promenon." The speaker said.

"These streets are usually bustling; where did everybody go?" Michiru asked.

"This place is like a ghost town." Sakura commented. Kakashi looked over and saw through two buildings someone running down the other road.

The gates to the palace opened and the carriage rode towards the large castle. Michiru and Hikaru got out of the carriage and walked towards the entrance.

"Not much of a welcome home." Michiru commented. Shabadaba walked onto the balcony. "Ah, Shabadaba."

"Well, well, if it isn't Michiru back from your travels. I'm sure you must be exhausted. You and young Hikaru are well I hope?" Shabadaba asked.

"Yes, Shabadaba. What's going on in town? Where is everyone; there was no one to meet us? Shabadaba, where is my father? Is something wrong; why didn't he come?" Michiru asked.

"The King I'm afraid is dead." Shabadaba explained.

"What?" Michiru asked as soldiers surrounded the carriage.

"I rule in the Land of the Moon now which means there's no need for you anymore, Prince. Kill them all!" Shabadaba yelled as the Leaf shinobi got in front of Michiru and Hikaru. The soldier ran towards the Prince.

"All of you get ready!" Kakashi told them. Lee ran towards some soldiers and knocked them all out. A few soldiers had pushed Michiru and Hikaru towards the carriage but Kakashi knocked them away.

"Prince Michiru, get back in the coach!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura knocked out some soldiers then threw an exploding tag and blew the rest away.

"Drive that coach out of here! Hurry!" Kakashi ordered the driver as he kept the soldiers away. Naruto kept the soldiers away from the coach as it drove away. The driver got knocked off and a soldier broke through the coach window but Kakashi knocked them away.

"Don't look now but here comes reinforcements!" Naruto yelled as a coach came in.

"But which side?" Kakashi asked. Korega, the Captain of the Land of the Moon's military, jumped off and started fighting the other soldiers attacking the coach.

"It's Korega!" Shabadaba yelled.

"Captain Korega, sir?" a soldier asked as the others stopped fighting.

"What are you waiting for? He's a traitor; kill him!" Shabadaba yelled.

"I am no traitor!" Korega yelled before a soldier ran towards him with his sword above his head; Korga blocked the attacks of the soldiers.

"Come to your senses. It's Lord Shabadaba who's the traitor! This is madness; we're all brothers in arms!" Korega yelled before Kakashi joined him in fighting.

"Thanks, who are you anyway?" Korega asked.

"Leaf Village ninja. Hired by the Prince." Kakashi answered.

"I'm glad you're here." Korega added.

"We gotta move fast!" Kakashi pointed out, "can you drive that coach?"

"I'm on it!" Korega replied as he ran and jumped on the coach, driving it out of the palace gates. Kakashi ran in from of the gates and lifted his headband. Suddenly the ground started breaking, stopping the soldiers from catching the coach.

"Who are those people?" Shabadaba asked.

As the coach left the palace gates Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee followed along with Korega's coach.

"Well," Ishidate started.

"Yeah." Karenbana finished.

"They're not bad." Kongo pointed out.

"You've done well; I'm sorry there wasn't time to send warning of what's happened here." Kagero apologized.

"Where are we headed?" Kakashi asked.

"I have men stationed in the mountains; we'll go there for now." Korega replied.

"Sheesh, some reception; this isn't what I was expected from the Land of the Moon. I've see graveyards livelier than this. Hey the Prince's coach, where's it going?" The ringleader commented as the circus walked down the streets of the town.

Everyone got out of the coach and walked into a cave in the mountains.

"Papa! Papa! What's happened?" Michiru yelled as he and Hikaru ran over to an old man in a bed.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Hikaru yelled.

"So that old man, he's the king?" Naruto asked.

"There have been clashes of late between the king and some of his ministers led by Shabadaba. Each has different ideas of where they want to lead this land. The king hoped to reason with them and bring them around to his point of view but meanwhile, Shabadaba took matters into his own hands; he plotted to overthrow the king. By chance, we discovered his plot in time and informed is majesty. He had realized the time had come to confront his ministers; he knew this could be dangerous so he sent Prince Michiru and his son to a tour of many lands in order to protect them." Korega explained.

"That's why he sent us away... to protect us." Michiru repeated.

"When the Prince was out of the way, the King went to settle the matter but it was too late. Shabadaba had already hired shinobi mercenaries to secure his position. We were outmaneuvered and outmanned. We barely managed to escape in the nick of time but the king to my shame did not." Korega explained.

"Grandpa..." Hikaru murmured.

"Let me take a look at his injuries." Sakura said; Hikaru pulled the covers back to reveal half of him was stone, "it's-it's turned to stone."

"Yes, one of these three shinobi has possession of a special jutsu and due to my negligence he was able to use it on the King." Korega added.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"It's worth a try at least." Sakura said before utilizing her Mystical Palm Technique.

"Unexceptable! We let both of them get away! Blast! Blast! Blast!" Shabadaba yelled as Karenbana, Ishidate and Kongo looked out the window of the balcony.

"They had good bodyguards." Ishidate pointed out.

"What? Is that all you have to say?" Shabadaba yelled.

"Calm down, they may be strong but we're stronger still. I have no doubt that we can handle them." Ishidate explained.

"I hope so; it would be annoying to find that I paid all that money for nothing, Ishidate." Has told him.

Michiru was sitting by his father while Hikaru said by lee and Naruto; Sakura and Kakashi stood by the opening to the cave.

"Well, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I can treat petrification without a problem but in order to be reversed, it needs to be treated immediately." Sakura explained.

"I understand." Kakashi commented.

"It's just that, so much time has passed; there's nothing I can do." Sakura replied as the King opened his eyes and looked at Michiru.

"You're home, Michiru." Kakeru said weakly.

"Papa!" Michiru yelled.

"Grandpa!" Hikaru yelled as he ran over.

"Majesty," Korega replied.

"Hikaru too, wonderful. I see, so it was you who protected them. My friends, I thank you all. Tell me, how far is the Land of the Moon?" Kakeru asked the ninja.

"Not well, Your Majesty, it appears that soon the whole island will be under the control of the rebels." Kakashi explained.

"I see, Michiru, what comes to your mind when you think about this land of ours?" Kakeru asked.

"Oh, it's a wonderful place. Beautiful, and prosperous and wealthy." Michiru replied.

"That's right, I see now that happiness and wealth are not necessarily the same thing. Joy, happiness, our hopes and our dreams, our place of peace and harmony; that's a nation I thought Shabadaba shared but I could never get him to see it. What a pity." Kakeru explained.

"I'm not sure you understand either, Papa. You talk just like Amayo." Michiru pointed out.

"Amayo, are the two of you...?" Kakeru asked. Michiru shook his head.

"She told me I don't have a clue about what really matters." Michiru explained.

"She always was a sensible girl. I hoped she'd be a good influence and in time a common sense. I never dreamed she'd be the one to give up. Such a pity, yes that's right. What really matters. Michiru," Kankeru asked.

"Yes." Michiru answered.

"One request, my last wish, it's very important my son. This isn't the way I imagined it happening. I know it will be hard but you must face it. Starting now, you are the King. You Leaf Village shinobi, I know I have to right to ask this of you but as you are a reasonable man, I make this last request, look after them and protect them, please." Kankeru asked.

"With our lives, your Majesty." Kakashi replied.

"Michiru, I'm depending on you." Kankeru said before he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

Michiru, Hikaru and all the men cried.

"Papa!" Michiru yelled.

"My grandfather was always kind to me. He made that bow for me; he always used to watch me practice and whenever I made a bull's eye, he was even happier than I was. I loved him so much." Hikaru explained.

"Do you think you understand what he was trying to say?" Naruto asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"I think I understand, sort of, kind of. It's about what happens here, in your heart. In the Leaf Village old man Hokage was like my grandfather. He kind of looked after me when he was alive and when he died it was like he left everything for me to look after. So that's why I promise myself that someday I'll be Hokage. What your grandpa had was very precious and you and your father, it's up to both of you to keep it safe." Naruto explained.

"But if it's really that precious, I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Hikaru told Naruto.

"Of course you are, or at least you will be." Naruto told him.

"But..." Hikaru replied.

"We're friends right? So someday when I'm Hokage and you're King, our lands will be friends too." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, and if the Moon is ever in trouble the Leaf will be there for you and you'll do the same thing for me right? Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied.

"Alright, then it's a promise. From this day on, friends forever no matter what." Naruto stated as they pinkie swore.

"Friends forever." Hikaru repeated.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

"There are simply too few of us. We haven't a chance against the traitors, Shabadaba, and his forces. The only thing to do is to get the Prince and his son out of the Land of the moon. We'll go to the other lands, our allies and hope that they'll supply us with troops." Korega explained as they took the Prince.

"Where are they?" Korega said to himself as he and his men guarded the Prince. He ran out when one of his men got out of a boat.

"Captain Korega, there's a ship waiting for you all just beyond the bay." He reported.

"Excellent, good job." Korega said before he signaled for the Leaf ninja.

"Right, let's go." Kakashi motioned before they all ran for the ship. Hikaru stopped and looked back at his father who hadn't move.

"Father, it's time! Let's go!" Hikaru yelled as he pulled his father up and ran with his father slowly following.

"Don't run so fast!" Michiru yelled.

"Go on ahead!" Kakashi yelled as they went back for Michiru.

"Get up! We gotta go!" Naruto yelled as he, Lee and Sakura tried to pick him up but he fell on the sand.

"I know! I know! Just a minute!" Michiru yelled before Karenbana, Ishidate, and Kongo jumped onto the beach. Karenbana threw an exploding tag at the group trying to get Michiru up. An explosion erupted where they were standing. The rest of the group looked back.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee stood up a few feet away from the crater as Karenbana, Ishidate and Kongo stood on the other side.

"Are you really that stupid?" Karenbana asked.

"We knew that you arranged for a ship; we've been watching the coast just waiting for you to show up. Now then, hand over the Prince and his son." Ishidate told them.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen! Get lost!" Naruto yelled back.

"Hmmm... aren't you the smarty one?" Ishidate asked before he appeared behind Naruto. Ishidate hit Naruto; he flew back and hit the sand then hit him againt. Naruto tried to hit him but Ishidate dodged all the attacks, "what's wrong? What're you swinging at?"

Ishidate punched Naruto again and laughed; soon Kakashi had a kunai at his throat.

"That's enough." Kakashi told him.

"Oh really?" Ishidate asked before Kongo hit Naruto throwing him back. While Naruto was still rolling back Kongo hit him again throwing him in the air. Kongo jumped into the air and hit Naruto who flew into the sand below. His legs dangled out of the sand as Kongo stood beside him.

"You're going to pay for that." Kakashi told Ishidate before Ishidate got behind him; they clashed kunai and flew back. Lee yelled and ran.

"Lee wait!" Sakura yelled.

"How dare you do that to Naruto!" Lee yelled as he kicked at Kongo but he dodged it. Karenbana jumped behind Sakura.

"Feeling left out? Hi!" Karenbana said as she tried to hit Sakura with her kunai but Sakura cartwheeled away. Karenbana ran towards her.

"Leaf Village shinobi, I've heard you're good but I wonder, are you as good as I am?" Ishidate asked.

"One way to find out." Kakashi stated as they ran past each other. Kakashi had a cut on his arm.

Lee kicked at Kongo but Kongo kicked him, pushing him away.

'Stange.' Lee thought.

Karenbana jumped at Sakura and their kunai clashed. Sakura looked and saw that she had a cut.

'I thought I dodged it.' Sakura thought.

'Something's wrong.' Kakashi thought.

'Everything's moving so slow.' Lee thought as he flew back. Sakura fell to the ground and looked at Karenbana.

'What's wrong with us? Our timing's off.' Sakura thought.

'Must be some sort of genjutsu.' Kakashi thought.

"Release!" Kakashi yelled before Ishidate smiled before lifting his arm. On his right hand is his petrification gauntlet that had an eye on the back of the hand. Ishidate grabbed Kakashi's arm as it started turning to stone.

"Sorry, but this isn't genjutsu." Ishidate explained.

"So now I get it. It was that paper bomb." Sakura added.

"Exactly, effective isn't it? It's got a poison that slows the reflexes." Karenbana explains.

"And when it wears off you're all sitting ducks!" Kongo explained as he punched lee throwing him back. Kakashi fell to the ground.

"So much for a test of strength. It was over before it even began." Ishidate said as the eye on his hand opened and walked towards Kakashi. Korega jumped in front of him and swung his katana at him. Ishidate jumped back.

"Not yet, you must still face me. I will avenge our King now die!" Korega yelled at Ishidate as he ran at him; Ishidate dodged all the attacks. Michiru yelled as soldiers rode around him on horses.

"I'm surrounded!" Michiru yelled.

'Prince Michiru!" Korega yelled before Ishidate touched him and he turned to stone.

"Captain Korega!" Kakashi yelled.

"Captain!" his men yelled.

Ishidate grabbed Korega's katana.

"What a remarkable look on his face; I'd almost say I've created a work of art. Almost it's not quite right." Ishidate said as he circled the stone man then broke him into pieces with the katana.

"NO!" one of his men yelled.

Kongo jumped down onto the boat Hikaru was on.

"Get back you slime!" one soldier yelled before Kongo pushed him into the water, followed by the rest of the men. Hikaru ran towards the end of the boat and shot an arrow onto Kongo's headband. Kongo pulled it off and broke it.

"I have to say, I expected this to be more fun." Karenbana said as she walked to Sakura who was on the ground.

"So that's it eh?" his asked.

"How disappointing." Karenbana told her.

"It's over, kid." Korega told Hikaru.

"NO DON'T!" Hikaru yelled before Naruto jumped into the water with the Nine-Tailed Fox leaking out. He ran towards Kongo and kicked him off the ship and onto the beach.

"Kongo!" Karenbana yelled; Naruto landed beside him before Karenbana ran around Naruto and released flower petals from her sleeve. The petals flew through the air and circled Naruto. Karenbana then moved through the flowers, making it seem like she dissolved into petals, using them as a wall so that Naruto couldn't see her incoming attacks. Cuts suddenly started appearin on Naruto's body before Naruto knocked Karenbana away into the water.

"Where'd that come from?" Ishidate asked before Kakashi ran at him with lightning. Ishidate jumped out of the way to see that the soldiers had tied up Michiru and were dragging him away.

"Korega, Karenbana, we're pulling out." Ishidate told them as they both nodded, soaked. The three jumped over the hill and disappeared.

"Sensei," Sakura yelled as she ran over to him. Lee crawled out of the water.

"Darn it." Lee mumbled.

Hikaru picked up his cracked glasses.

"He's gone. No..." a soldier mumbled.

"Father... " Hikaru mumbled.

"Captain Korega..." Kakashi mumbled looking at the smashed rocks as Sakura healed his arm.

Two soldiers threw Michiru on the ground with his hands tied behind his back.

"Well, well, well, you gave us a whole lot of trouble, you royal tub of lard." Shabadaba told Michiru.

"What are you doing this? My father was your friend! How could- how could you betray him like that?" Michiru asked before Shabadaba started laughing.

"Friends? He and I? Don't be silly! I served him yes but then the doddering old fool turned idealistic. He started getting ridiculous notions about helping the old, the poor and the downtrodden; lifting their taxes, and building them homes, paying for their healthcare by the State Treasury." Shabadaba explained.

"My father wanted all that?"Michiru asked.

"Madness! After all, where do all these tasty delicacies come from? Out of thin air?" Shabadaba asked as he ate a pear, "because this country is rich, you've always had everything you wanted, eh? But that old fool your father thought we should share the wealth. We must invest the people he said. The people are our greatest treasure! What utter hogwash! There's only thing in this world that matters! Call it what you want! Gold, treasure, lucre, money! Money's the only thing that counts!"

Shabadaba threw the peach on the floor, squashing it.

"That's all it is? You've done all of this so you could be rich?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, more than rich! I want to be swimming in wealth! I want my cupboards overflowing with gold! I want to be as fat and spoiled as you are!" Shabadaba explained.

"And for that you killed my father?" Michiru asked as he cried.

"Well, however it happened, the King's gone and now the responsibility is mine." Shabadaba told him.

"No! That's not true! I will be King!" Michiru yelled.

"Oh no, very unlikely." Shabadaba told him.

Hikaru sat in the forest as the men and Leaf ninja did too. Kakashi walked up.

"Sensei, how'd it go?" Sakura asked.

"Security's too tight; I couldn't get close. One thing's for sure, time's running out." Kakashi pointed out.

"Maybe we should surrender after all." A soldier spoke up.

"Coward! What are you talking about?" another yelled.

"Then what do you suggest then? Look at us! The few of us there are; I don't care how strong these strangers are it's hopeless!" he yelled back.

"At least, we must get Master Hikaru out." Another pointed out before Hikaru started crying.

"I want my father!" Hikaru yelled before Naruto stood up.

"Well okay then, let's go get him." Naruto spoke up.

"But it's impossible!" a soldier pointed out.

"We can't just do nothing! We've gotta try!" Naruto replied.

"It's too late. Even now it's hopeless! My father will be killed. It's too late to save him now!" Hikaru yelled before Naruto walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hikaru, Hikaru," Naruto started before he picked Hikaru up by his collar, "are you just gonna throw everything away again! Is that it? You're just going to abandon him? What happened? Was I wrong? What happened? You just let it all go? Your father? Your courage? The promise we made each other? You'd throw it all away? You still don't know what really matters."

"Alright, let's go; I'm ready! Let's go save my father!" Hikaru replied as he stood up.

"You're on!" Naruto added.

"Master Hikaru, don't be hasty!" a soldier told him.

"Relax, don't worry. He'll be okay; no harm will come to him, I'll see to that. Just trust me." Naruto replied.

"Count me in!" Sakura yelled.

"Let us be off." Lee added.

"We gonna let these kids show us up? I think we all made a vow to the late king didn't we?" Kakashi asked. The soldiers nodded. Kakashi pulled out his kunai when he heard someone coming but it was just Chamu and Kiki.

"Chamu! Kiki!" Hikaru yelled as he hugged Chamu.

"Hey! Chamu! Where is that cat? Well, what do you know, you guys?" two circus people said as they saw the group while out looking for Chamu.

"I thought it was suspicious of the coach just taking off like that so I went to the palace to see what was up. They wouldn't even let me in the door; they threatened to arrest us! I thought they were going to slaughter us all so we got the heck out of there and hid in the forest. What's going on; this wasn't our deal? When do we get paid? I'd never come to this island if..." the ringleader explained to the soldiers.

"Yeah," Kakashi added.

"Listen here! I'm not running a charity! I want my money! Who's in charge here?" the ringleader asked.

"Your right, your right, I don't blame you for being upset; hey, you were promised payment, you should be paid right? Let's see if we can't do something about that." Kakashi replied.

At the palace the soldiers set up a walking plank and a noose hanging over it.

"No! Stop! Shabadaba, what are you doing to me? No stop it! Let me go!" Michiru yelled as he was pushed towards it then pulled over the balcony onto the plank.

"I always thought that this was a more entertaining way of executing people." Shabadaba mumbled as the rope was placed over Michiru's neck and he was blindfolded, "so far, you're proving that I was right, Michiru but please don't overdo it. Take the blindfold off. Crank it. see that you don't fall off too quickly; I paid a lot for this show."

The soldiers pulled the pulley; Michiru was forced to stand and pulled towards the end but he didn't fall. Michiru's eyes widened as he saw the sunset.

_Joy, happiness, our hopes and our dreams, our place of peace and harmony; that's a nation I envisioned." Kakeru explained._

"Papa..." Michiru murmured.

At the palace gates two guards stood watching the palace. Suddenly the circus walked towards them.

"You what are you doing here again?" one soldier asked.

"Well, you see I-" the ringleader started.

"Get out of here!" the soldier said pointing his spear at the man.

"Woah, there we were summoned by your boss to man a performance." Kakashi said, disguised as a circus man.

"We didn't receive any orders." A soldier pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked before he lifted his eye patch, revealing his rasengan.

The door behind Shabadaba opened to reveal Karenbana, Ishidate, and Kongo. They walked behind Shabadaba's thrown.

"What is that?" Ishidate asked.

"It's entertainment; a simple hanging is so boring don't you think?" Shabadaba asked before Ishidate smirked.

Suddenly the front gates opened.

"What the?" the soldiers asked.

"That circus bunch again? How did they get in?" Shabadaba asked.

"Shall I send them away my lord?" a servant asked.

"Not so fast, now that's entertainment. Frankly, he was beginning to bore me." Shabadaba replied.

All the soldiers and servants came out to watch.

Inside the palace a painting moved and soldiers came out with Sakura, Naruto and Hikaru.

"It's all clear." The first stated as the others followed.

"We are the King's guard; the only ones that know about this passage." A soldier explained.

"Master Hikaru, please take these arrows. I made them especially for you; they may come in handy." A soldier said before giving them to Hikaru.

"Thank you," Hikaru replied.

"Let's go." The lead soldier said before they ran out of the room.

"According to Kakashi sensei, Prince Michiru is being held on the upper terrace. Remember everyone, there's no time to lose." Sakura told them.

"It's all clear." A soldier replied.

"We're ready sensei," Sakura told him.

"Alright, let's get this started. And now ladies and gentlemen, our grand finale. So sit back and enjoy." Kakashi said on the water fountain as he lifted his eye patch and the water in the fountain flew towards the soldiers.

"It's him." Ishidate stated.

"Ishidate!" Shabadaba yelled.

"I'm on it!" he replied before the three of them ran outside.

"Are they really here to rescue him?" Shabadaba asked as his soldiers ran towards the circus people. Chuma scared some soldiers away; elephants knocked some away

"If I thought it was this dangerous I wouldn't have gone along with it!" the ringleader yelled as he and two others were chased by soldiers but a giraffe knocked them out. Kangaroos, beras, and Chuma knocked out more soldiers.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

"Hikaru, nothing to be afraid of, you trust me right?" Naruto asked, "okay no matter what, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"Right." Hikaru replied.

"Me too." Sakura added.

"Me three." Lee added.

"Let's do it." a soldier replied, "the upper terrace is off the throne room with all the guards outside it should be unprotected."

They ran up to see Kongo in the way, laughing.

"So he was right, Ishidate, he's a clever one. He guessed that all that ruckus outside was just a diversion." Kongo said walking towards the group.

"I'll give you a diversion!" Naruto yelled but Lee stopped him.

"No, stay back, this one is mine." Lee told him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Quite sure, he and I have unfinished business." Lee answered.

"He's all yours, go get him!" Naruto said before the rest of the group ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kongo yelled but Lee attacked him, stopping him.

"This time I won't go easy on you." Kongo told Lee.

"I can do the same." Lee replied throwing around his nun chucks.

Sakura and the rest of the team ran up the stairs when Sakura threw a kunai at the wall.

"Sakura, what are you-" Naruto started before Karenbana appeared.

"Aw, how did you guess?" Karenbana asked.

"Cause you stink, that's how! Little girls wear heavy perfume that's so tacky!" Sakura told her.

"What?" Karenbana shouted.

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of her." Sakura told the group.

"Little girl huh?" Karenbana asked before she lunged at Sakura. Karenbana stood up, shaking furiously.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-two!" Karenbana yelled.

"That old?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and the rest of the group ran towards the terrace when Hikaru yelled.

"Father!"

"Hikaru..." Michiru mumbled.

"Stop them!" Shabadaba yelled as Ishidate opened the eye on his hand.

"Hurry!" a soldier yelled before Ishidate landed in front of him and turned him into stone then crushed him.

"Sir!" the soldiers yelled.

"Why you-!" Naruto shouted before guards surrounded them.

"An elaborate little plan but doomed from the start. Now die!" Ishidate said as he walked towards them. Chuma ran over and gave Naruto time to throw a smoke bomb; Chuma grabbed Hikaru and ran off behind the rest of the group.

"Fools..." Ishidate mumbled.

Kongo threw a punch at Lee but Lee knocked him to the ground.

"Woooooooooaaaaaa!" Lee yelled as he swung his nun chucks but accidently hit himself in the head. Lee then hit Kongo three times; the last time in the air then Lee jumped in the air and htrew Kongo into the ground.

"That outta do it." Lee replied.

Kakashi's jutsu rained on the soldiers but fell to his knees.

'Must have overdone my sharingan... but this is no time for complaining.' Kakashi thought as he stood up to face the other soldiers.

Sakura threw a kunai at Karenbana dodged and ran towards Sakura and threw a few kicks. Sakura threw a punch at Karenbana but it hit the wall and crumbled it.

"Wow!" Karenbana commented before she and Sakura started fighting again. Karenbana managed to hit Sakura in the side.

"What? That gas again?" Sakura asked before Karenbana laughed and released flower petals from her sleeve. The petals flew through the air and circled Sakura. Karenbana then moved through the flowers, making it seem like she dissolved into petals, using them as a wall so that Sakura couldn't see her incoming attacks. Cuts suddenly started appearing on Sakura's body.

Lee stood up and so did Kongo.

"That brat!" Kongo yelled.

Hikaru and Hikaru ran towards the roof of the building and looked out and saw his father on the other tower.

"Father!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru." Michiru said.

"Father. Father!" Hikaru said before half of the tower fell and Ishidate jumped up.

"Now then." Ishidate said before Naruto ran at Ishidate but Ishidate moved out of the way.

"You again." Ishidate stated.

"To take him you gotta go through me!" Naruto yelled.

"With pleasure." Ishidate replied before Naruto summoned about twenty clones that ran at Ishidate. He kicked and punched some of them away before jumping into the air. Then the roof beneath the clones exploded, defeating some of them. Ishidate stood on the rocks and threw rock daggers at the rest of the clones, defeating them all but one. Ishidate rushed towards him and kicked him around a lot and off the roof; he fell to the ground.

"Naruto no!" Hikaru yelled.

Kongo ran towards Lee and kicked him into the wall a few times then jumped onto him and crashed him into the floor.

Ishidate jumped down towards Naruto and kicked him in the head.

"Now where was I?" Ishidate asked as he looked up at the tower at Hikaru.

That outta do it. Don't you think punk?" Kongo asked as he stepped off Lee.

Karenbana appeared and walked towards with a kunai in her hand as Sakura who lay on the floor but Sakura started moving.

Ishidate stopped as Naruto grabbed onto his ankle.

Kongo stopped as Lee started getting up.

"No way!" Kongo yelled.

"It's impossible. How?" Karenbana asked as Sakura stood up.

Naruto stood up.

"I made a promise..." Naruto told Ishidate.

"I made a promise..." Lee told Kongo.

"I made a promise..." Sakura told Karenbana.

"...to a friend." Naruto finished.

"...to a friend." Sakura finished.

"...to a friend." Lee finished.

"I promised to protect him no matter what!" Naruto yelled as the Nine-Tail leaked out and he flung Ishidate away with the air.

Suddenly the plank that Michiru started breaking and half; Shabadaba smiled.

"Go on! Fall! Fall!" Shabadaba yelled.

"Father!" Hikaru yelled before Michiru looked at the town then Hikaru.

"Hikaru... goodbye my son," Michiru murmured before he looked at the crescent moon then closed his eyes as the plank broke. Michiru fell down and hung by the rope and looked around before they closed.

"Hikaru! It's never too late! Trust me you can do it!" Naruto yelled before Hikaru looked at the rope.

"Chamu, hurry! I can't do it without you; will you take me to my father?" Hikaru asked before Chuma ran towards the end of the tower.

Karenbana disappeared as Sakura held out her kunai.

Lee threw his kunai towards Kongo.

Chuma jumped off the tower then Hikaru fired at the rope.

"Hikaru?" Michiru asked as he saw Hikaru on Chuma in front of the crescent moon.

"Father..." the arrow cut through the rope then they all three fell. Naruto summoned clones that piled up underneath them. All three landed in the pile of clones.

Lee rapped some rope around Kongo then therw him in the air and punched him until he fell into the ground, dead.

Sakura shattered a chandelier and followed Karenbana's movements by listening to the sound of her footsteps on the glass. Once she detected her, Sakura punched her with a chakra-infused punch, slamming Karenbana into a wall. Her head dropped and she fell to the ground with blood running out of her mouth. Karenbana weakly looked at Sakura as she walked over.

"Too bad you forgot to watch your step." Sakura replied as she knelt beside Karenbana and draped her over her shoulder.

The Naruto clones all disappeared just leaving Hikaru, Chuma, and Michiru on the ground.

"Father? Father! No wake up! Wake up!" Hikaru yelled before Michiru opened his eyes and loosed the rope against his neck. He sat up and coughed.

"I thought- I thought I was dead." Michiru said before Hikaru hugged him.

"Father!" Hikaru yelled.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Michiru said before hugging him back. Kiki ran over to Chamu.

"Chamu! Kiki is he?" Hikaru asked before Chuma stood up and Kiki jumped on his head.

"Thank you Chamu, we did it! I could have never done it without you." Hikaru said before he hugged the tiger and Chamu licked him.

The soldiers stared as Naruto walked towards Ishidate. Shabadaba ran out but stopped when he saw Michiru.

"A-a ghost!" Shabadaba yelled.

"Shabadaba! GET BACK HERE! Traitor!" Michiru yelled as he ran after them.

"So he was the one pulling the strings huh?" Naruto asked before he ran towards Michiru but Ishidate's eye on his hand opened. Naruto stopped as Ishidate grabbed his ankle turning his leg to stone and threw him away.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hikaru yelled as he, his father, Chamu, and Kiki ran towards him. Shabadaba ran towards Ishidate.

"Well done, Ishidate, finish the job." Shabadaba said as he pushed Ishidate forward. Naruto got up and summoned a clone that also had a stone leg. The clone formed a rasengan in Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before he hobbled towards Ishidate.

"You know what to do! That's right, Michiru, destroy Michiru." Shabadaba told Ishidate as he walked towards Naruto with his gauntlet glowing.

"Naruto, no!" Hikaru yelled as Naruto fell but Naruto stood up and walked towards Ishidate.

"No forget that brat! Michiru! Michiru! Wait, what are you doing? Are you listening to me? Forget the boy! You, Ishidate, what are you doing? You are nothing but wondering renegade from your homeland and I who took you in, who paid you. Stop you ungrateful dolt! Listen to me!" Shabadaba yelled as he tried to pull Ishidate back. Michiru watched Naruto's persistency and ran towards Naruto.

"Father!" Hikaru yelled as he and his friends followed. Michiru picked Naruto up.

"Ishidate you will obey me!" Shabadaba yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Ishidate asked before he turned Shabadaba to stone accidentally. Michiru ran towards Ishidate with Naruto on his shoulders. Ishidate picked up a piece of stone that hit Michiru but Hikaru and Chuma helped him walk.

"Father! You can do it!" Hikaru yelled.

"He's coming!" Naruto yelled before Chuma started biting him and Kiki started scratching his face.

"Father, you can do this. Naruto, Kiki, Chamu look at them they've been risking their lives for us and this land. We can't give up; we owe it to them to stand and fight." Hikaru said before Michiru ran at Ishidate with Hikaru pushing him; against the moon the rasengan began stronger. Chuma and Kiki ran before Naruto hit Ishidate with the rasengan, blasting him off the tower and throwing him down below. The soldiers looked down and saw that Ishidate was still alive.

"Naruto, should we?" a soldier asked.

"Nah, just leave him there. I'll pick him up later and take him to the Leaf Village." Naruto replied as he fell to the ground, exhausted.

Lee walked out of the hole.

"I did it, Might Guy. In spite of my difficulties I kept my promise." Lee said.

Sakura laid Karenbana by the fountain whom she had tied up and looked down at Kakashi.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, nothing a little a few weeks of intensive care won't fix." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah! Alright! That means we've got a few weeks of vacation duty!" Sakura yelled before Kakashi chuckled.

"I can't thank you enough Naruto. Now, I can continue my father's work. Not only did I not understand; I didn't even try to understand. It's all about knowing what really matters. I think I finally understand what it means to be a King. Of course, that's no guarantee that I'll ever be any good at it, but I'll give it all I've got just like my father did." Michiru said as he, Hikaru and Naruto lay on the ground.

"Don't worry; I've got a feeling you'll do just fine." Naruto replied as he flipped over.

"You think so?" Michiru said as he flipped over.

"And you'll let me help right?" Hikaru asked as he flipped over.

"Of course, count on it." Michiru replied as they all laughed.

"I won't forget what happened here today. I'll never ever forget the sacrifices everybody made and the way we all joined forces to defend what's truly precious. But most of all, I won't forget the friends I've made." Hikaru said before he grabbed Naruto's pinkie with his own, Michiru joined in.

"Never forget." Naruto added.

"Never forget." Michiru added.

"Never forget the things that really matter." Hikaru added.

"So what are we going to do with these two?" Kakashi asked looking at Karenbana and Ishidate whom they had tied up.

"Take them back to the Leaf I guess." Sakura replied.

"Alright then, let's get a move on." Kakashi added as Naruto picked up Ishidate and Sakura picked up Karenbana.

"Uh, Sakura do you think we could switch?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm carrying the little girl." Sakura replied.

"I told you I'm twenty-two!" Karenbana mumbled.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
